Negro Horizonte
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: Angustia. Melancolía. Amor prohibido. Rutina que cada vez afecta más a la Princesa Celestia. ¿Qué estará pasando por su tren de pensamiento detrás de toda la imagen de perfecta gobernante?


**Horizonte Negro**

**Tema:** Solar Song - Alcest

watch?v=46W_462hdPo

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Y un silencio amistoso…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Sepulcral condición que acalla sus urgentes ecos…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Llévate al lobo y alivia mi alma…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Escucho sus lamentos de caoba llamar desde el otro lado…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Amistosas penumbras…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Conjúntense con el silencio y aliémonos ante ellos…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

¿A quién engaño? No lo harán.

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

Son demasiado egoístas y no los puedo culpar…

"¡Knock, knock, knock!"

- ¿Qué deseas? – y mi respuesta fue con el menor grado de delicadeza posible. La voz tan áspera como la de un malhumorado anciano en el ocaso de su vida.

- El general de los grifos solicita su presencia en el gran salón, su majestad.

"Su majestad". Torpe y pretencioso título nobiliario que últimamente no me ha causado más que banales disgustos y densas cargas de labores reales.

- Diles que estaré allá en 10 minutos, soldado.

Espero la réplica. Ruego al cielo que se abstenga de estupideces…

- Pero el general Sang-han ya ha esperado dos horas. Dice que esto es intolerable.

Y otra vez me recrimino por mis infantiles sobreestimaciones. Me culpo porque si no lo hiciera, ya hubiera cedido a la mediocridad, y en mí eso es algo inaceptable. Es otra molesta carga el ser tan orgullosa por dentro y con una falsa humildad tan exteriorizada. Conjunciones agotadoras.

- Ya salgo, abra la puerta, soldado.

Y su cuerno hizo brillar la caoba tallada de la puerta de mi habitación, abriéndola de par en par, en el acto. Pensamientos de odio hacia los poco racionales inundan mi perturbada mente mientras me levanto de la acolchada y tersa lana de mis aposentos, y me dirijo a la salida. El jefe de los grifos es tan molesto. En primer lugar, no tendríamos porqué sincronizar fechas en nuestros calendarios a pretexto de estas reuniones. Si desde un principio me hubiera escuchado, y hubiese tomado medidas represivas contra los inmaduros comunistas rebeldes, no tendría que estar pidiendo consejo constantemente. Y si por mi fuera, que sucumba ante sus propias necedades malolientes; y es que su socialismo se viene abajo, y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Mientras camino, el leve sonido metálico de las herraduras doradas reales me tranquiliza de cierta forma. Es un sonido dulce, que causa escisiones notorias y aliviadoras en los patrones de caos y apatía en mis pensamientos. Ellos son un imán de cargas iguales, y el campo que genera es enorme. Intangibles, pero allí están. Un dolor de cabeza me hubiera invadido de no haber sido por mis cascos.

Bajo por las escaleras y observo el mismo monótono vestíbulo del castillo, alumbrado por las más costosas bombillas ahorradoras de electricidad. Tuvimos que ceder a lo que los eco-terroristas habían demandado. Una buena causa expresada en pajeros gritos revolucionaros por una turba iracunda hace algunos años atrás. ¡Pero cómo les encanta agitar! Son necios. Tienen suerte de que yo sea comprensiva con los asuntos importantes. Cualquier excusa de tirano extremista ya los hubiera mandado al crematorio. Gaznápiros.

Entrando al salón de juntas, puedo notar un extraño y delicioso aroma a lima-limón. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me conocen muchos de mis guardias más cercanos como para saber que estoy tensa y el olor cítrico relaja mis sentidos de forma excelsa? Me reconforta tanto como me incomoda el saber eso. Y efectivamente, mientras dirijo la mirada al guardia real que estaba junto a la ventana, me regresa una inocente mirada y un guiño bobo.

Veo a Sang-han, sentado con una expresión muerta. Ha estado esperando mucho tiempo mi llegada. Como siempre, acompañado de sus dos gorilones grifos de más de 2 metros de estatura. Ellos no me miran. Su mirada es tan perdida como concentrada es su atención. ¿Por qué insiste en traerlos? Se la pasa ondeando su bandera de orgullo bélico tanto en sus tierras, como en las proximidades de las mismas, pero teme que su integridad sea dañada al venir a una tierra de coloridos ponies que no lastimarían a una mosca de manera consciente. No son signos más que de su notoria y patética inseguridad. Se me ocurre cómo es que sigue pidiendo consejo a la diosa del Sol.

Me siento. Tengo que forzar la misma sonrisa para con todos, aún cuando él esté tan serio por la situación de hacerlo esperar. No dice nada, sólo se me queda viendo con esos cansados ojos casi de anciano que también delata su cuerpo grande, pero deteriorado por los conflictos en sus tierras. Si no fuera tan testarudo sentiría lástima por él.

De pronto, el silencio es interrumpido por el redoble de tambores, seguido de la tenue trompetilla cuyo tono va en aumento, y el bombo realza el camino del himno de Equestria. Insisten en tocarlo, después de todo es mi voluntad por escrito. Ahora no quisiera oír de nuevo sus versos, pero pensar en tantas cosas me quita el tiempo de cambiar las escrituras reales, y otros asuntos de poca importancia.

_Tierra libre y próspera,_

_Hogar de entusiastas almas,_

_Tu nombre es Equestria,_

_Tu espíritu son vivas llamas._

Y los clarinetes forman un breve puente. Es hermoso aún cuando no se desea escucharlo. El unicornio que lo escribió merece mi total respeto por eso. Todo un artista de la exageración patriota.

_Libre y próspera te dicen,_

_En lugares inclusive foráneos,_

_Tu fama te precede en todo lugar,_

_Y enorgullece el espíritu de tus hermanos._

Termina, y nuevamente tomamos asiento. La sonrisa ya me es tan rutinaria que no me causa esos dolores en los pómulos rosados cuando es de falsa naturaleza. Él lo sabe, pero la mantengo por el orgullo. Como dije, es otra pesada carga con la que tengo que lidiar. ¡Cómo deseo con mi alma que no fuese así!

- Princesa Celestia, le agradezco que nos vuelva a abrir las puertas a su imperio. – dice con una voz cansada, pero ciertamente aún muy potente e imponente. – Cuando usted diga, comenzaré a recitar los asuntos locales de nuestra tierra.

Asentí con la cabeza y pronuncié las palabras obligatorias del buen consejero. "Por supuesto, ¿qué necesita, gran rey?" Dios, a veces las palabras típicas son tan horrendas. Sentir de verdad que es un "Gran Rey", ayudaría bastante a que fueran menos sínicas y ominosas.

Una, dos, diez horas. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que me diera cuenta. El tener que escuchar sus problemáticas políticas, dignas del mandato de un pre-adolescente inmaduro, realmente me dejó con una enorme sensación de sueño. El tiempo corría mientras yo forzaba los músculos de mi garganta para evitar los bostezos. El reloj de tonalidad azul rey, que me recordaba mucho a mis pesares, tintineaba el segundero con un leve sonido entre metálico y plástico, y aunque no había viento en la habitación, lentamente mi melena tricolor se movía por sí misma, como si tuviera la voluntad propia de aburrirse por los comentarios y peticiones del rey grifo, que una a una, eran resueltas en el salón real.

La hora era un dato poco relevante, en el momento en que Sang-han se levantó con dificultad de su silla, con las nalgas planas, como las llanuras desérticas de su reino, se despidió de mí, a lo que yo respondí con un gesto amistosamente falso de ofrecerle mi casco y estrecharlo contra su garra. Por fin se irían, y para asegurarme, advertí a través de la técnica de la telequinesis a los guardias que estaban afuera, custodiando las puertas; para que su salida fuera lo más rápida y sencilla posible.

Deseosa de poder inmiscuirme en mis soliloquios de nuevo, me disponía a regresar a mis aposentos privados, pero la voz de una pony resonó en mis de por sí, cansados oídos.

- Princesa, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a la cena?

Volteo y está allí, vistiendo un uniforme de colegiala, que hace juego con una falda relativamente corta, y un par de gafas de marco grueso que resaltan caricaturescamente su imagen de nerd. Tan radiante como desde el día en que la adopté como mi protegida, hace apenas algunos ayeres, más o menos por las fechas en que las dificultades económicas de los otros reinos, los obligaron a pactar con Equestria un tratado de libre comercio, y el cual, vulnera constantemente la seguridad de nuestras tierras y habitantes. ¡Cómo agradezco a nuestras tropas militares! Nuestro imperio es anti-bélico, pero ciertamente nuestras fuerzas son tan intensas, que nadie se atrevería a mancillar nuestras tierras.

- Por supuesto, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Honestamente no deseo saberlo, pero sería prudente continuar con la conversación. No puedo concederle a alguien tan escéptica el más mínimo indicio de una consciencia intranquila.

- Hoy Tootie se lució, princesa. Hay caviar al faisán. No salió nada barato, pero las fechas de celebración por la quinta batalla de Baltimare de hace 135 años están próximas, así que no nos afecta en el bolsillo y podemos olvidar los ahorros excesivos. ¿Qué le parece?

Me sonríe de un modo con el que cualquier otro humor me ayudaría a calificar como "adorable". ¡Pero qué le pasa! ¡Pareciera que no puede dejar de despilfarrar por un segundo!, pero en fin, eso me pasa por dar libertad excesiva a mi protegida. Además, honestamente la quiero mucho. Ella es lo único que tengo ahora.

- Excelente. Estoy segura de que hizo un buen trabajo como siempre. – sonrío al tiempo que trataba de tragar la descarada mentira que acababa de articular. Tootie suele ser pésima con los platillos exóticos, pero decírselo heriría sus sentimientos; y sinceramente, no quisiera que tuviera que irse, porque sus pasteles son tan suculentos. ¡Oh, ambrosía de dioses! ¡Un dulce bocado de tan delicioso bizcocho no me caería mal! ¡Oh, horrendo sentimiento de adicción por los pasteles! ¿Tendrías la bondad de acallar nuevamente las penas de ésta gobernante?

- Claro, vamos princesa.

- ¿Crees que haya postre?

- Por supuesto que sí. - responde con la sonrisa más tierna que se pudieran imaginar y un parpadeo detrás de los vidrios de sus gafas. Devuelvo la sonrisa, pero ésta vez, es real.

Pasaron los minutos, inclusive una hora. Yo estaba agotada de tanto comer el platillo costoso y nada delicioso. El postre ayudó a que mi humor se mantuviera aceptable al tiempo que Twilight insistía sin tregua el hablar sobre su nuevo proyecto de química: "Oso Negro", que consistía en un tónico para aumentar la capacidad de los ponies de realizar sus tareas con efectividad. Algo muy impresionante, aún para los prodigios que me ha tocado instruir, y que han deambulado por estos salones de clases a través de los siglos.

- Vaya, se ve que no has descansado mucho, Twilight. Nada más no te me vayas a enfermar.

Ella sonrojó. La única pony con quien se deja influenciar tanto ante los halagos, soy yo. Y no creo que cambie jamás. ¡Oh, tierna Twilight! ¿Qué haría sin tu compañía?

- Jejeje, gracias princesa. Pero no crea usted que he descuidado a mis amigas. Todavía las veo y aprendemos de nuestras experiencias. – y culmina con la sonrisa de siempre, detrás de todo el conocimiento.

Recordé entonces la primera carta que le mandé cuando se mudó a Ponyville, aconsejándole que hiciera amistades. Y lo hizo, con la satisfacción de que obtendría un visto bueno de mi parte. Siempre buscando mi aprobación. Dulces halagos personales, tantas veces agradables, tantas veces empalagosos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Serías tan amable de contarme qué ha sido de ellas?

La idea de escuchar un largo discurso motivacional acerca de la amistad, no me llenaba de ánimos, precisamente; pero estaba intrigada por ver las actitudes que tomaría al contarlo; aún cuando las quisiera esconder, siempre hay pequeños gestos que ayudan a diferenciar los patrones de emoción.

- El otro día, Applejack…

Y comenzó a narrar sus aventuras con mis otras protegidas, no personales, sólo reales. La única personal ahora, es Twilight. Su boca se mueve al ritmo de sus entusiastas articulaciones. Su voz siempre me ha parecido toda una odisea sinfónica de dulces tresillos y bemoles bien ejecutados. Esos tenues cambios de tono que en ningún momento son falsos. ¡Dios la libre de que lo sean! ¡Ella no es capaz siquiera de pensar en mentirme! Su estimación hacia la Princesa Celestia es casi sagrada. Oh, Twilight… tan devota y tan atea al mismo tiempo. Tan racional y tan sentimental. Tan diversa y tan fanática. Cómo tengo ganas de juntar tus labios con los míos en este momento, pero eres lo único que me queda. Una imprudencia de tal índole, no me la perdonaría jamás. Un sorbo de té, una cucharada de pastel de moras, y continúa su melodía discursiva. ¿Qué son los hermosos versos sin los silencios? Me mira. Demonios, me está mirando con rareza. La ceja levantada en su rostro anunciaría un aterrizaje de helicóptero si quisiera. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso me había perdido en esos enormes y bellos ojos púrpuras? ¿De nuevo? Y es que son como dos intensos agujeros negros; de esos que atrapan al alma más férrea y disciplinada.

- Princesa, ¿está usted bien? ¿Tiene sueño?

Sí, era una mirada perdida. Ella lo sabe, y me duele saberlo. Me gusta y le gusto. ¡Por favor, aléjala de mí! Si tomara la iniciativa, mi vida acabaría. Por favor, Twilight, nunca dejes que estemos juntas, más allá de la relación estudiante-profesora. ¡Te lo ruego con la más desesperada oración!

- Eh… sí, estoy algo cansada.

Casco a la cabeza, y tratar de parecer lo menos ofuscada posible. No es nada. Olvidémoslo. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de olvidarlo? ¡Deja atrás ese patrón! ¡Destiérralo sin piedad de tu enorme contenedor mental! ¿O es que acaso disfrutas el verme quemarme en mis propias brasas emocionales?

- Quizá deba ir a dormir, princesa. Ya le terminaré de contar otro día.

- Claro, mi fiel estudiante. Supongo que tienes razón.

Al levantarnos de la mesa del comedor real, me acompaña hasta el enorme marco de caoba del portón de mi habitación. En el pasillo suena la melodía más reciente de la gran artista real, Octavia; su nueva obra musical: "Passione Disperata Per Le Farfalle In C", que es el italiano para "Desesperada Pasión de las Mariposas en Do", música tan arrulladora y tan inoportuna. Demonios.

- Bueno, Twilight, gracias por acompañarme. Ha sido una velada maravillosa.

Y le sonrío de todo corazón a mi estudiante. ¿Pero qué hace? Se acerca lentamente a mi oído, y muy despacio, pronuncia unas palabras con su ya malacostumbrado sensual susurro que iniciaría los ventarrones más violentos en el otro lado del mundo.

- "No se preocupe, el contrato se respetará. Pero concédame uno solo. Uno sólo que dure hasta que no respetemos a la rutina."

La abrupta finalización de su secretillo, sucedida por un tierno acercamiento de su boca a la mía; y conectaron tan repentinamente, que fue comparable a un furioso relámpago. Casi fue gracioso cómo se tuvo que apoyar de mí para poder subir el nivel de su bello rostro y que sus labios conectaran con los míos en una colectiva sinfonía de afecto mutuo. Inclusive en las más tiernas muestras de cariño, ella deja en claro el respeto del contrato por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Quién más que Twilight Sparkle para hacer valer lo legalmente aceptado? Ese sabor a uvas en sus labios, y de una húmeda, pero elegante lengua, que confunde sus sensuales movimientos dentro de mi boca, cuidando que sea con la mayor gentileza posible. Sus actitudes durante el beso, dejan en claro que no permitiríamos que las idioteces y cursilerías de las relaciones estrictas, pudiesen potencialmente arruinarlo todo.

Y ese fue el final del beso. Y su mirada me parece tan tierna y hermosa como desde la primera vez que la vi, como la más tierna de las potrancas prodigio, esforzándose por llegar lejos en la vida. Dulces almas entusiastas y emprendedoras, son las que más me gustan.

- Muy buenas noches, maestra. Que descanse. – finalizando su frase con una sonrisa de tierno amor. Pero amor verdadero. ¡Maestra! ¡Desde cuándo que no me dice así!

- Igualmente, mi fiel estudiante. Descansa.

Yo la observo alejarse. Lacerante es la forma en que provoca un incendio en mi corazón y en mis sentidos al moverse con ese conjunto de colegiala y esas caderas que se mecen de un lado a otro, sensualmente al ritmo de la sinfonía Octaviana.

Cierro la puerta, y nuevamente me encuentro con que mis pensamientos pesimistas habían sido reprimidos, mas no expulsados. Alejóse había el recuerdo del reciente beso frutal de Twilight Sparkle, mientras mi vista se posa en la Luna… y vuelven los melancólicos recuerdos de ella, de mi única hermana. Cruel es la coincidencia etérea que me la ha arrebatado. De los sonidos plásticos de sus materialistas juegos de video, y de sus conversaciones sobre sin sentidos que duraban horas y horas, y de los cuales yo extrañamente nunca me cansaba, ahora sólo quedan chamuscadas y penosas cenizas que el viento otoñal se lleva con malévolo celo.

No quiero, pero el lamento se hace rutinario; mas sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que haya perdido el impulso de la primera vez. Y es que se vuelve imposible pensar en ella. La luz del satélite natural, se burla sin piedad de mi recelo.

¿Por qué, Luna? ¿Por qué tenías que abandonar a tus seres queridos? ¿Es que el destino se esforzaba impetuosamente en tu partida abrupta? Extraño tu rostro. Extraño tus alas. Extraño tu mente, cuerpo y alma. Extraño las raras excursiones a convenciones de videojuegos y cómics a las que me arrastrabas con desesperación. Extraño esa cara que ponías cuando sacaban un nuevo "Pony of War", o cuando la cadena de historietas "Marevel", anunciaba la nueva edición de "Coltpool". Extraño todo de ti. Éstas lágrimas serán eternamente tuyas, Luna, y de nadie más.

Sentada en la mesita de noche, junto a la ventana, contemplando la luna, Celestia derrama sus saladas goteras de tristeza y melancolía, por la pérdida de su única hermana, exactamente 3 años atrás. El sueño la invade y no puede evitar llorar hasta quedar profundamente dormida, arrullada por los comprensivos brazos de Morfeo, quien puede llegar a ser un padre tan amoroso y empático, que aquellos que se sienten solos, expanden sus horarios de estancia con él.

Celestia duerme. Philomena retoza en su inmóvil posadero de madera, pero lo abandona y se vuelve junto con Tía. No recuerda cuántas veces ha tenido que acompañarla en su letargo para darle fuerzas, pero eso le importaba un mínimo.

Una pluma se desprende de su piel y se va volando por la ventana, finalizando en el lago real, perturbando gentilmente la calma de las frías aguas de manantial que adornaban el paisaje con su pureza casi divina, dibujando en ellas el rostro de Luna, haciendo conjunto con el reflejo del astro que solía levantar en cada ciclo. Y éste, bello y majestuoso, lentamente siendo ocultado por densos nubarrones cirros de tonalidad gris, en representación del hecho de que Luna ha muerto. Muerto para siempre, y no hay nada qué hacer al respecto.

Éste sólo ha sido un día más en la vida de la Princesa Celestia. El horizonte que ella contempla no es más que un sin sentido firmamento negro en dónde desahogar las derivaciones de sus soliloquios. Su desesperación no debe nunca crecer. Nunca en la eterna vida. ¿Imposible? Ciertamente, pero así es como son las cosas ahora.

"_Mes pensées se noient à l'horizon. Un horizonte sin mucho sentido."_


End file.
